Mia Moore
Mia Moore to sławna, bogata aktorka, która podczas rejsu ekskluzywnym promem spotkała młodego Rexa, któremu obiecała za wszelką cenę pomóc. Wygląd Mia jest wysoką, młodą kobietą z długimi rudymi włosami i szczupłą sylwetką. Na jej smukłej twarzy widoczne są małe zielone oczy, mały nos i usta pokryte czerwoną szminką. Jej strój często się zmienia, od eleganckich sukni, po odzież charakterystyczną dla odwiedzanego przez nią kraju. Osobowość Mia jest przedstawiana jako stereotypowa celebrytka: jest piękna, ale bardzo naiwna. Wierzy, że wszystko można osiągnąć pieniędzmi i ładnym ciałem. Wydaje się nieco narcystyczna, ale kiedy w niebezpieczeństwie znajduje się życie innych osób, próbuje pomóc na swój własny sposób. Jest kobietą, której służenie pomocą sprawia przyjemność. Kiedy spotkała Rexa obiecała, że pomoże mu bez względu na okoliczności. Historia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Mii z wyjątkiem tego, że była w skomplikowanym i trudnym związku z chłopakiem o imieniu Brick Crawleth. M. Rex The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice Mia debiutuje wraz z Darcy na pokładzie luksusowego statku pasażerskiego Sarragasso Sapphire, na którym odbywała się impreza charytatywna. Aktorka była głównym gospodarzem przyjęcia. Kobieta nie była świadoma, że podczas spędzania wolnego czasu na statku, była obserwowana przez dwóch zabójców pracujących dla Providence, Agenta 6 i Białego Rycerza. Darcy i Mia rozmawiały na temat gospodarza imprezy, Simona Babbage, który okazał się być adoratorem celebrytki. Kiedy asystentka wytłumaczyła aktorce, że kwiaty, które dostała są nie tylko od Simona, ale także od jej byłego chłopaka Bricka Crawletha, Mia wpadła w złość i wypędziła czekających na nią paparazzich. Później, Mia była podirytowana i zasmucona sytuacją z bukietami, dlatego rozpaczała w swojej garderobie. Nagle do pokoju wpadł młody Rex, który wylądował w stosie kwiatów. Oniemiały chłopiec poprosił Mię o pomoc, która zachwyciła się jego prośbą i za wszelką cenę postanowiła mu pomóc. Jednak zanim aktorka zdecydowała się co ma zrobić, Rex uciekł. Wieczorem, rozpoczęło się charytatywne przyjęcie Heaven Society, którego prowadzącą była Mia. Kobieta przedstawiła publiczności Simona Babbage oraz jego plan dotyczący idealnego ekosystemu. Kiedy kobieta chciała zaśpiewać swoją piosenkę o ratowaniu świata, zgodnie z programem imprezy, Providence rozpoczęło szturm. By bronić siebie i swojej ukochanej, Simon aktywował swoje roboty. Droidy przystąpiły do ataku, a jako swoją pierwszą ofiarę wybrały Mię i Simona. Mężczyzna próbował uciec ze statku razem ze swoją dziewczyną, ale ta zauważyła młodego Rexa, któremu obiecała pomóc za wszelką cenę. Moore podbiegła do dwunastolatka, a gdy przed nimi pojawił się robot gotowy do ataku, na pomoc przybył Agent 6. Jednak kiedy jego broń okazała się być bezużyteczna, Rex, w akcie desperacji wytworzył Ogromne pięści, którymi zniszczył drona i uratował Mię oraz Szóstego. Size Matters Mia pracowała na planie horroru, kiedy podczas przerwy odwiedził ją Simon z bukietem kwiatów. Kobieta była rozczarowana, że jej chłopak zostawił ją na pokładzie statku na pewną śmierć. Opowiedziała Babbage'owi o tym, że chce za wszelką cenę pomóc młodemu Rexowi, który poprosił ją o pomoc i ocalił ją poprzedniej nocy. Simon stwierdził, że posiada informacje o obecnej lokalizacji chłopca, co uszczęśliwiło Mię. Moore szybko wybaczyła chłopakowi i pocałowała go w policzek. Po otrzymaniu informacji o tym, że Rex przebywa w Marakeszu, Mia wraz z Darcy kontynuowała swoją misję polegająca na pomocy dwunastolatkowi. W mieście, obie kobiety przyciągały uwagę i tworzyły zamieszanie wokół, dlatego nie zauważyły, że Agent 6 również przybył do Marakeszu po chłopca. Moore szybko znalazła pałac Szejka, w którym znajdował się Rex i po przekupieniu ochroniarzy, razem ze swoją asystentką weszły w samą porę, by ujrzeć makabryczną scenę. Niebezpieczny robot próbował zabić Rexa, więc Mia ruszyła mu na pomoc wyciągając gaz pieprzowy. Aktorka poznała imię dwunastolatka i zauważyła, że rozumie język maszyn. Kiedy robot otrzymał zbyt wiele obrażeń, zainicjował "lot jeżozwierza" i wypuścił mnóstwo ostrzy w kierunku ludzi znajdujących się w sali. Rex i Mia zdołali się uratować, korzystając z mocy chłopca, ale Darcy została ciężko ranna. Mia podbiegła do umierającej przyjaciółki i próbowała ja uratować, ale wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie. Kiedy Rex poznał prawdę o Spilkenie, w przypływie rozpaczy przeniósł siebie i celebrytkę na niższe piętro do rozległych kanałów. Występy M. Rex * "The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice" (debiut) * "Size Matters" Relacje Simon Babbage Simon jest chłopakiem Mii, którego dziewczyna darzy silnym uczuciem. Podczas charytatywnej imprezy, kiedy rozpoczęła się walka Providence z olbrzymimi robotami, Simon pragnął ocalić życie swoje oraz Mii, jednak dziewczyna chciała pomóc Rexowi, przez co Simon opuścił ją i sam uciekł z pola walki. Później przeprosił Mię za swoje zachowanie, przynosząc jej bukiet kwiatów i okazując, jak mu na niej zależy. Kiedy kobieta dowiedziała się, że Babbage dostał informację o miejscu, w którym obecnie przebywał młody Rex, wybaczyła mu jego ucieczkę i pocałowała w policzek. Darcy Darcy jest asystentką i najlepszą przyjaciółką Mii. Niestety Moore nie traktuje jej najlepiej i często bywa wobec niej niesprawiedliwa. Jednak Darcy stara się kontynuować swoją pracę, nie zwracając uwagi na egoistyczne zachowanie swojej szefowej. Kiedy aktorka zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka została śmiertelnie ranna, szybko do niej podbiegła i próbowała za wszelką cenę ją uratować, czym udowodniła, że wbrew pozorom zależało jej na dziewczynie. Rex Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Rexem, Mia była zachwycona tym, że chłopiec poprosił ją o pomoc. Od tamtej chwili kobieta za wszelką cenę starała się pomagać dwunastolatkowi, nawet w niekorzystnych warunkach, takich jak środek walki. Aby spełnić obietnicę złożoną chłopcu, udała się za nim do Marakeszu, gdzie ponownie ryzykowała życiem podczas spotkania z niebezpiecznym robotem. Ciekawostki * Mia jest jedną z wielu postaci z komiksu "M. Rex", która nie posiada serialowego odpowiednika. Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:M. Rex Kategoria:Kobiety